Little Wonders
by Nafisa
Summary: Growing up, Flora always aimed high and tried to best to excel at everything she does and never focused on finding 'the right guy' till she met a certain blue hair male that showed her love can go hand in hand with work. On her seventeenth birthday she will soon discover something about her family that could change her life and those she love forever.
1. The Meeting

The sound of thunder roared across the midnight. The gust of wind blew heavily against the hospital complex. A storm was fast approaching and the persons within the building knew they weren't going anywhere for now.

Within the hospital only a few persons were in there and the voice of a screaming baby was heard. The baby had a dark complexion, curly brunette hair and jade colour eyes.

Standing over the incubator which the baby was in, was a lady with white hair, blue eyes and fair complexion. She had on a standard nurse outfit with a small piece of paper in hand.

"My dear Flora," She whispered to the baby. "You are truly a miracle child."

Five hours ago Flora's parents were driving to the hospital because her mother's water broke and while driving through an intersection a drunk driver shoot it through the red light and collided into the vehicle.

It took fire-fighters almost an hour to separate the two vehicles and by the time that happen Flora's father along with the drunk driver was already died while Flora's mother was clinging on to life to save her baby.

An ambulance was already on scene and rushed the expecting mother to be to the nearby hospital where she gave birth to a beautiful girl.

Seeing Flora been cleaned off by the nurses before been wrapped in a pink blanket, she smiled. "She is so beautiful."

The doctors quickly rushed the mother to the ER but it was too late. She passed away a few moments after the birth.

"Ms. Faragonda." A woman with shoulder length brunette hair and fair skin called out.

"Yes, Griselda?" The elderly female replied. "What is it?"

"They would like to have the release form for the baby." She answered.

"Here it is." Ms. Faragonda handed the sheet of paper over. "And her name is Flora, her mother called out that name before she passed away. The birth certificate is already filled out. The hospital had a file on her parents since they were delivered here also twenty five to twenty six years ago."

"Flora is beautiful, isn't she?" Griselda smiled.

"Yes, she is and hopefully she will be adopted into a wonderful family that loves her." Faragonda stated.

"Well a family is already interested in adopting her." Griselda indicated to a couple by the two way window of the room.

The male had on a purple jacket with yellow stripe in collar, a purple with long yellow stripe in chest and white in outer. He had olive skin and dark brown eyes and long black hair, reaching his back. The female had tan skin like Flora and grey-blue eyes. She has red hair and light pink lips and brown hair with pale blond stripes. She wore a blue dress and a sky bandana and aqua colored earrings. She also wears a violet skinned necklace with an aqua pearl on it.

Seeing them looking at the baby beside Flora, Faragonda asked, "This is their daughter?"

"Yes, this is Aisha. She was born the same time as Flora. Their names are Teredor andNiobe and after seeing and hearing her story Flora they fell in love with her and want to adopt her." The brunette mentioned. "That's if she doesn't have any family member."

"She doesn't. Her parents were the only family she had."

"Alright. I will hand in the form and tell them what to do in order to adopt her."

"No, I will tell them. You can hand in the form and rest, Griselda." The elderly lady told her.

Heading to the couple outside, Ms. Faragonda spoke to them.

* * *

Sixteen Years Later

Flora now sixteen stood in front of her locker wearing a green mini shorts, pink strapless shirt and a green mini jacket with a pink high heel boot. A thin pink bandanna was in her hair which now reaching her waist.

"Oh Flora." Someone called out.

Turning around, she saw Aisha. Aisha is a dark-skinned girl with long, wavy dark brown/black hair and cerulean eyes and wore a blue jumpsuit with a purple shirt and knee high boots.

"Yes Aisha?" Flora asked.

"Are you ready for another boring year with the same boring ass teachers?"

"Never am but pretty sure we can make it true another year." Flora replied.

"Only this time we won't be in any classes together." Aisha pointed out.

Aisha's parents managed to adopt Flora when she was almost one before anyone else. It was a lot of work but it was all worth it and since she and their daughter were the same age, the brunette was never alone. Most people would consider them to be twins by how close they were and the similarity in appearance.

Checking the time, Flora spoke. "Devotion starts in five minutes and hopefully the girls were able to save us a seat."

"Then hurry up." Aisha replied.

Flora quickly opened her locker and revealed her pink bag of some of the books that weren't needed for the day before closing it.

Aisha grabbed her sister's hand and ran to the auditorium.

Reaching they saw that it was already packed to the rim and sighed. "Do you see any of them?" Flora was looking around for four of her best friends.

"Not yet. Maybe we should call them." Aisha took out her phone.

"Flora! Aisha! Over here!" A girl yelled.

Looking down to the front stood a girl with waist length blonde hair and orange eyes. She had on a green and pink striped dress with a pink belt with a star at the side along with a pair of pink wedges and a pink headband.

"Oh Stella." The two chuckled.

Walking to the front they saw the rest of their friends. Sitting beside Stella was a red head name Bloom. She had on a blue midriff with pink hearts, a pink ruffled denim skirt, blue and white knee socks, blue wedges and a yellow arm band.

"What took you guys so long? We were beginning to think you got lost?" Bloom giggled.

"Mom and dad dropped us off late and it took a while to get our timetables." Flora answered.

"Hello girls." Tecna smiled. The teen had shoulder length purple hair and wore one sleeve purple top with green trim and a green skirt with a white belt and gold strings through it and a belt pocket with purple tights. Her shoes are purple boots with open toes and green buckle straps. She also wears ice-cream cone earrings, a purple and gold necklace with a key, and two gold bracelets on her right arm and a purple, gold, and green bracelet on her left arm.

"Flo and Aisha. What's up?" Musa said, sitting beside Tecna. She had on a bright red shirt with white polka-a-dots and short puff sleeves topping a dark red long sleeved top. She also wears a reddish pink pleated skirt with a dark belt with several hoops, white socks, and red heels with white polka-a-dots.

"Students, have a seat so we can begin." An elderly male said.

Stella took back her seat while Aisha sat beside Musa and Flora beside her.

"Time for another long back to school assembly. Yeah." Aisha said to Flora dryly.

"Good morning students…" The principal stated.

Stella started talking to Bloom to past the time while Tecna started looking up some stuff on her handheld and Musa along with Aisha were listening to some songs. Flora on the other hand was sought of listening to what the male had to say.

It was the same thing he said every year so everyone apart from the freshmen and transfer students weren't really paying attention.

"Excuse me, how long does this usually take?" The person beside Flora asked.

"About an hour maybe more if there is any new teachers or activates added on." She turned to see a guy.

He had blue hair that was cut into short, spiky fringes and wore a blue and white shirt with a blue jeans. His sneakers were in the colours of blue and white to match his outfit.

"Great…" He whispered.

"Don't worry; it will fly by before you know it." Flora smiled. _'He looks cute.' _

"Will take your word for it. My name is Helia by the way." He told her.

"My name is Flora. It is nice to meet you, Helia." She responded.

"Flora." He spoke. _'She is the most beautiful girl I have ever seen and hope to get to know more about her.' _

"Your new here, aren't you?" Flora asked.

"Yes, just moved back here with my parents and grandparents." He told her.

"Back? That means you lived here once upon a time?" She wondered if he attended the school before moving.

"Yes a few years ago. What about you?" He wanted to get to know her.

"Lived here my entire live." She answered and before both knew it, they were talking for the entire hour and a half assembly.

Getting up for class, Flora saw that her friends were getting ready to go there class while Helia was scanning his timetable before placing it into his bag.

"Guess I will see you around school, Flora." Helia told her.

"Guess so. What class do you have now?"

"Advance Mathematics." He answered. "Room 18."

"Me too. All my classes are advance." Flora replied.

"It looks like we will be in the same classes then. All my classes are advance as well and it is mostly the sciences." It was his turn to smile.

"Me too." She was happy by this.

"Hey Flo, we are going to class now." Bloom called out.

"Alright." She turned to them. "See you at lunch time."

"Hold up." Stella appeared between she and Helia, surprising both of them. "Flora, aren't you going to introduce us to your new friend?"

"Yes, I was. Everyone this is Helia, he just moved back here." She informed them.

"Hello." He waved hi to them.

"Helia, these are my best's friends and sister Bloom, Stella, Musa, Tecna and Aisha." She indicated to each girl in the order they were standing.

"It is nice to meet you." Aisha said. "I am Flora's sister and any friend of Flo's is a friend of mine."

"It is nice to meet you also." He saw his friends from preschool coming to them.

The girls had always seen them around school but never really talk to them since they were in circles.

"Hey dude. Class is about to start." Riven stated. He had on a white shirt with purple jeans, that matched the colour of his hair.

"Coming, I was just talking to my new friends." Helia replied. "Girls, these are my friends from preschool Riven, Sky, Timmy, Brandon and Nabu."

"Hello." The girls said in unison.

"And what are your names, beautiful ladies?" Brandon asked. His eyes were admiring Stella. He had on a white shirt undershirt with a green vest and blue jeans.

The short brown hair teen has had a crush on her since last year but no matter what he could never seem to get to know her personally.

"My name is Stella." The blonde introduced herself.

"Musa is my name." The blue headed, music lover called out.

Everyone soon followed and introduced themselves.

"Tecna."

"Aisha."

"Bloom."

"Flora."

"Well it is nice meeting all of you." Timmy said nervously, admiring Tecna.

Tecna looking at the orange hair, nerdy looking teen she saw him in blue jeans with a white sleeved shirt and a grey vest while a red frame glasses was on his face.

Bloom saw Sky and thought he looked good wearing blue jeans with a short shelved shirt and a blue jacket. His blonde hair was cut to his shoulder.

Meanwhile Aisha smirked at Nabu who had on black jeans, white shirt and a purple jacket. His shoulder length brown hair was caned rowed back.

"We have Advance Maths and Biology afterwards so see you lunch time." Flora indicated to her and Helia.

"And we have English then History." Stella spoke for her and Bloom.

"Us too." Brandon said for him and Sky. "It means we will get to spend more time together."

"Sounds good to me." Bloom said.

"I got Music for two hours and want to get a good seat so see you all later." Musa ran off.

"Hey, hold up. I have the same class as you." Riven ran after her.

"I have I.T and want to get use one of the new computers." Tecna started to walk off.

"Wait Tecna. You and I have the same class." Timmy followed her.

Some after everyone departed to their assisted class.


	2. Knowing Each Other

Walking into the class Flora spotted two available seats by the window. "Do you want to sit over there?" She asked.

"Sure. I don't mind." He replied.

Walking to the seats, they heard several girls commenting on the young male.

"You seem to be quite popular with the ladies already." Flora commented as they took a seat. The seats were positioned side by side.

"It seems like it but they aren't my type." He replied.

"So what is your type?" The brunette became curious.

"A girl that is not only beautiful on the outside but on the inside as well, give me space, cares about her friends and family as well as the environment, smart and has a wonderful personality." Helia informed her. "Someone like you."

"Me?" She blushed. Flora saw him looking dreamily at her.

"Yes, you." He told her. "What kind of guys are you into?"

"Someone that is willing to accepting me for what I am, has a good personality, been a nature lover wouldn't hurt, respects me and the people I love." Flora answered.

"Hello cutie." A female called out. "My name is Krystal. What's yours?"

Looking up they see a girl with purple hair, green eyes, fair complexion and had on a strapless green dress.

Been the gentleman he is, Helia replied. "Hello, my name is Helia."

"Helia, how about you leave ugly loser and come have a seat with me and my friends." Krystal indicated to four females at the front. Three of them had on heavy makeup and looked like Goths while the other had blonde hair and gave off a prissy girly, girl vibe.

"Flora is not a loser, she is my friend and there is no way I am leaving her for you four." He replied in an angry tone. No one insulted his Flora and get away with it.

"What?!" Krystal yelled. "You're picking this tree hugger over all of this." She indicated to herself

Flora looked surprised. No guy has ever defended her before.

She never really cared about what anyone but her friends and family thought of her so Krystal's words didn't hurt her.

"Yes, I am." Helia said without hesitation.

"You are going to regret doing that, Helia." She hissed. Walking off to where her friends were, the purple hair teen mumbled something.

"That was very nice of you to say." She smiled.

"You are my friend and you are not a loser." Helia smiled back at her. "Plus you are the most beautiful girl I have ever come across so what she was saying is nonsense."

Flora blushed. "Really?"

Helia cheeks redden as well. "Yes, I do. You are very beautiful." He said, sincerely.

"Thank you, you look great too." She admitted.

Helia took out his sketchpad. "Thank you."

"You draw often?" She asked.

"You can say that." He handed her the pad.

Flora looked through it and saw a lot of perfectly drawn things like flowers and old buildings. "These are amazing. Are you going to join the art club?"

"Thinking about it. Want to do something in my spare time especially since all guys are in a club plus it would good on my college application." Helia told her. "What about you? Are you in any club?"

"Yes, I nature club. We plant all the trees around the school plus do all the recycling." She told him. "I also do gymnastics so that takes up some of my spare time with Friday and the weekend been my only days off from any of them."

"Good day students." The math teacher walked into the room.

* * *

"Social Studies first then History." Aisha whispered to herself as the group departed from the auditorium.

Nabu hearing this smiled. "That means you and I have the same classes."

"Oh, looks like it." The brunette replied. "Nabu, right?"

"Yes, Aisha?" He asked.

"Yep, that's my name."

"That's a wonderful name. It means she lives, in Arabic." Nabu mentioned.

"That would be correct." Seeing everyone else departing to their respective classes she continued. "I forgot my Social Studies book in the locker so will catch you at class."

"Or I could follow you." He replied. "Having fun talking to you."

"Sure." She walked straight in to a nearby hallway.

"Are you going back on the swimming team this year? Saw you at the championship last year and you were awesome and the way how you made it look so graceful and fun makes me want to sign up this year." Nabu stated.

"Really now?" Aisha smirked. "Never knew anyone at school was interested in watching me swim apart from my friends and family."

Nabu blushed. "Oh, I am a big fan of the sport, that's all."

"Sure and the answer to your question would be yes. After all I am now the captain of the team and would be helping to choose the new members of the team." Her smirked turned into a smile. She liked him. He had a certain charm about him that was hard to overlook.

"Then you shall be seeing me." Nabu's cheeks redden a little more.

"Wouldn't it be hard to do especially since your captain of the tennis team?" She questioned. "Practices are on Tuesdays and Thursdays from three to five maybe six sometimes."

"It shouldn't be. Tennis is on Mondays and Wednesdays from two to four and how did you-?"

"Know?" She finished his question. "I am a big fan of tennis and was thinking about joining it this year. It would look good for when I am applying for that sports scholarship to Magix University."

"Nice, I am thinking about going there myself to become a journalist." He told her.

"I would like to go there to study Physiology. If they approve me for the scholarship then they will pay for half my school fee and all my swimming gear." She stopped in front of her locker.

Opening it, it revealed several pictures of Aisha and her friends but most it was of her and Flora.

"You and Flora look so much alike." Nabu commented. "You two are fraternal twins, right?"

"No but most people say that. She and I look so much alike that we even pass for sisters."

"I thought you two were sisters." The male looked surprised.

No one in school apart from their friends, the school nurse and the person that registered them into the school knew that they weren't sisters by blood.

The only reason the nurse knew was for medical reasons and the person in the office only found out because she noticed the different names on the birth certificate.

"We are." Aisha said realizing her mistake. "It's complicated but we are."

"Okay." He said, not wanting to fast in her business.

Taking her book out, she close the locker and headed towards class.

* * *

"Thank goodness." Tecna chimed as she and Timmy entered the room.

The two took a seat at front beside one another before placing their two strap bags at the back of the chair.

"So Tecna…" He began. The orange hair teen felt a little nervous around the purple headed beauty. "Um…"

Seeing him become nervous, she said. "Timmy, aren't you the captain of the robotic club?"

"Yes, I am." He responded. "For two years straight."

"Well let me introduce myself." Tecna cleared her throat. "I will be the joining your club as co-captain."

"What?" He was caught off guard. "I heard the teacher of the club mentioning it but didn't know it would be you."

"Well the IT teacher saw me building a robot from starch and was so impressed that he said I could join when the new school year started." She informed him.

"It should be fun having you around. I hope you feel comfortable been around geeks and mostly guys." He told her.

"I will be. The club consist of three guys and one girl with me been the second." Tecna stated. "It should be fun too as well as beneficially. It will increase my knowledge about the robot."

Timmy admired the teen in front of him even more. Ever since they started the school he had always admired her from afar and could never work up the courage to tell her. To him Tecna was the most beautiful and smartest girl at this school and thought he would never have the chance with her.

Tecna found the male to be quite charming if not very handsome and would like to get to know him better.

* * *

Musa was overjoyed as she walked into the music room. Seeing all the instruments brought happiness to her.

"You seem happy." Riven commented.

"I am. Music is my favourite subject in the world." The blue head grinned.

"Mine too." He replied. Taking a seat at the front, Riven continued. "I am good pretty good at playing some of the instruments just not the tuba and sax."

"I can play the tuba even though it's not my favourite. Love playing the saxophone along with the bass and electric guitar and the piano. Basically I can play every instrument at this school."

"Nice. Can you teach me how to play the saxophone? I find the sound coming from it very soothing." Riven asked.

"Sure. I am free on Thursdays and Fridays if I don't have a date. Plus I am a part of the Music club. If you are free on Mondays and Tuesdays from one to three. You can stop by and get some more lessons." She told him.

"Sure. I will do that." Riven said. "What about you? I am a part of the school band and we would like someone who can play the bass."

"I will look into it. I might miss out a day or two if I join because of the club though since the band practices are from Mondays to Thursdays." Musa said.

"It's no problem. Band is from four to five thirty." He informed her.

The two teen continued to talk till the teacher strutted into the class.

* * *

Bloom and Stella walked into their English class with Sky and Brandon behind them.

"They are cute aren't they?" Stella whispered for only Bloom to hear.

"Yes, they are." Bloom was scanning for a free seat. "There are four empty seats at the back of the class."

"Nice." Brandon commented.

Walking to the seats Bloom sat to the wall with Stella behind her while Brandon sat across from the blonde beauty and Sky sat beside the charming redhead.

"Hey Bloom, are you going back to dance club this year?" Stella asked. "Thinking about going back there again."

"Yeah I am." She answered. "Dancing was fun last year."

"You girls must be great dancers." Sky assumed. "The school team is the best in the country."

"You can say that." Bloom responded. "We just tried out for it because all of our friends were in a club and suggested that we join one so it would look good for when we sign up for colleges."

"And after we joined the club we saw how much fun it." Stella added. "It just takes up a lot of our time since it is from Monday to Thursday."

"So what clubs are you two in?" Bloom asked.

"We are not in a club actually. We do tracks and that takes up most of our time so a club is out of it." Sky commented.

"Friday plus the weekend is the only time we have off from it and that is revered for hanging out." Brandon added.

"If you and your friends aren't busy this Friday maybe all of us can hang out." Stella suggested. "The girls and I were going to the movies then to the mall."

"Sure. We will have to talk it over with the guys first since they are all in a club but pretty sure they will agree to it." Sky said.

Seeing the teacher walking into the room, they stopped talking and took out their book for class.


	3. New Information

Walking out of class Flora sighed in relief. "We made it through the first day." She told Helia.

"Barely." He smiled at her. "It was difficult but at least we made it through together."

"So, you're going home now?" She asked walking to her locker.

"Nope. Think I might join the art club and the nature thing with you."

"That's good to hear. At least I have company for that, if only someone could join gymnastics with me." Flora returned his smile.

"Don't think I would look good in a leotard plus I am not flexible." Helia explained.

Flora giggled. Helia felt his heart skip a beat at the sound of her sweet and lovely voice.

"At least you're honest enough to admit it. Last year a guy was trying to impress one of the members of the team and joined last year. After the first day of training he had to go to the hospital for a week."

"Just picturing it hurts." He chuckled.

"Did our dear Flora tell you that the guy was trying to impress her?" Aisha asked, appearing with Nabu from another hallway.

"I remember that guy. By the time he returned to school, he avoided the gym for the entire year." Nabu said.

"That boy was pathetic. He is a loser and a jerk that doesn't deserve Flora." Aisha commented.

"When is the club starting tomorrow?" Helia asked the nature lover wanting to change topic.

"At one and it's an hour." She informed him.

"Alright, I will be there." He replied. Stopping in front of Flora's locker, he continued, "It was nice meeting you and will see you early tomorrow for class."

"It was nice meeting you too, Helia." Flora said.

Seeing the male taking her right hand, she watched as he planted a kiss on it. Flora blushed while Aisha and Nabu smirked.

"I have to go home and finish unpacking." He informed her.

"Alright, tomorrow then and before I forget the teachers often put us in pairs for work and…"

"Do you have a partner already?" He asked.

"Not yet."

"So you and I could be partners then. That's if you want to?" He suggested, shyly.

"Would love to and since we are in same classes it would be easier to pair up for all of them." Flora said.

"Would like that." He replied. "It was nice meeting you Aisha and will see you tomorrow."

"Same to you Helia." She waved at him.

Nabu and Helia said their final goodbye to the girls before departing to meet with the others for a ride to go home.

Aisha headed to her locker which was right beside Flora's and opened it.

"You like him a lot." Aisha commented while placing a few books into her locker.

"Is it that noticeable?" Flora took out a book from her locker.

"To the girls yes. The guys, not so sure. During lunch time we saw the way you two were looking at each other." Aisha closed the door.

"Helia is a nice guy and really handsome and so would not be interested in me." Flora closed hers.

Taking up their bags, the sisters began walking outside to the girls.

"He likes you a lot." Aisha responded.

Seeing the girls waiting for them outside Stella asked. "Who likes who?"

"I was telling Flora that Helia totally likes her." Aisha informed the group.

"She is right, Flo. He was so drooling during lunch time." Bloom told her.

"Just give it time. Soon Helia will ask you out." Tecna said.

"What about you and Timmy?" The brunette asked. "He seems to like you."

"I think so too but it I don't want to jump to any conclusion as yet." Tecna stated.

"You have been crushing on him since last year." Musa said. "And from what I observed he seems to return the same feelings you have for him."

"You think so?" Tecna light up.

"Yeah." Aisha said. "He was drooling all over you."

"Like your one to talk Aisha. You and Nabu are so into each other." Stella pointed out.

The brunette blushed.

"We know you have liked him for almost two years now." Bloom said.

"I do but who is to say that he likes me like that." Aisha commented. "He is cute and might have a girlfriend."

"Trust me, I doubt he has a girlfriend. Rumour has it that all the boys in that group are single." Stella said.

"So that would make you free and clear to go after Brandon then." Tecna commented to the blonde.

Stella looked away. "Save the dumb blonde act for some who don't know you Stella." Bloom looked at her best friend. "You like him just as much as I like Sky."

"Let's face it girls." Flora stepped in. "We all are crushing on a guy and too nervous to tell them."

"Agreed." Everyone else stated.

Heading to the school parking lot, each of the girls went to their individual cars. Each vehicle was an electric convertible.

Stella had one in black while Bloom own was baby blue, Tecna on the other hand had one in purple with Musa's own been passionate red. Aisha had one in turquoise with Flora having a pink one.

The girls had entered a team sporting tournament last year and won the cars and since it didn't need gas plus came in their favourite colours they were overjoyed.

"See you girls later, at my house." Stella said as they started the engine. "I am going to see Grams to collect something."

They were sleeping over Stella's house for the week and since they have been best friends since forever each of them had a key to for everyone's house.

"Bye Stella." They replied.

The blonde left the parking leaving the others.

"Okay girls." Bloom said. "Stella's birthday is next week and we need to find her the perfect gift."

"We already know what she wants; it's just to find it." Flora said.

"Okay." Aisha sighed. "Each of us has the assigned gift to buy so let's separate met at Aisha and Flora's house to hide the gifts before going to Stella's house."

"Yes Miss!" The others joked before driving out of the parking lot and going their separate ways.

* * *

After helping Helia unpack his stuff he plus the guys sat outside on the pooch talking.

"Hey Helia, you like Flora don't you?" Nabu asked.

"Why do you ask?" He wondered if it was that noticeable.

"It seems like you have a thing for her, that's all. Flora is a nice girl and one of the smartest people in school." The male commented.

"Yeah, I do like her." He admitted. "She is beautiful, smart and great to be around but I don't think a girl like her would go for someone like me."

"She likes you. I can tell." Sky told him. "Flora along with every one of her friends are the hottest and smartest girls in school and have guys falling at their feet, begging to be their boyfriends."

"Does that include you guys?" Helia asked.

"Um…" Brandon started.

"I am not afraid to admit that Aisha is beautiful and I would love to have her as my girl." Nabu confessed.

"Since we are been honest here I really like Tecna. She is so pretty and into some of the things I like." Timmy talked.

"Wow, like we never knew that." Riven made a remark.

"Look who is talking." Brandon replied. "You have a thing for Musa since the moment you met her."

"Hush." Riven jumped. "Besides you have had a think for Stella around the same time I liked Musa."

"Guessing you like Bloom, Sky?" Helia butted in. "You couldn't take your eyes off her when we had lunch together this morning."  
"Not going to lie. I have liked her for some time now." He admitted.

"More like for two years now." Brandon shed more light on it.

"Thanks a lot Bro." Sky hissed.

"Isn't that the girls coming now?" Helia saw the different colour cars driving to the house on the right.

"Yes, it would be." Timmy fixed his glasses.

Just like Helia new house, Flora and Aisha's house was a three storey house and painted white. Each had a pool at the back along with a large back yard. The only difference on the outside was that the houses were designed differently.

Flora was the first one to drive up Aisha parking behind her and the others parked on the side of the road.

Seeing the guys, Flora stepped out car with her gift in hand. "Hello guys."

"Hey Flora. What are you doing here?" Helia gulped seeing the dark skin beauty in front of him.

"Aisha and I live over there." She pointed to the house beside his. "We came to hide Stella's birthday gifts before going to her house for a sleepover."

The other girls came over with their gifts in hand.

"Stella's birthday is when?" Brandon questioned.

"It's next week Saturday." Bloom answered. "We just brought the gifts in advance so we can focus on helping with the party."

"Oh…" The young male sighed.

"It's going to be a small party and you guys are welcome to come." Tecna informed them.

"Sweet." Riven grinned. "Heard that the blonde princess always throw the best party."

Moving closer to Helia, Flora asked. "Guessing you are our new neighbour."

"You would be right." He told her.

"Is your parents the ones that invited me and my family for dinner Saturday?" Helia questioned.

"Heard them mention it." Flora said.

"Flo, we should go. It's almost five and we should reach Stella house soon." Musa pointed out.

"Yes, later everyone."

The girls rushed into the house, gave Flora and Aisha's parents a hug before each stepped out, waved good bye to the boys and left.

"Helia, I would come over your house every day." Nabu said. "Just to see Aisha would bring a smile to my face."  
The others chuckled softly but understood since they knew the feeling.


	4. Aisha's Moment

"We managed to do a lot in one hour." Helia said as he and Flora placed the last bags of plastic bottle in the recycling bin.

"Since most of the students don't have anything for the rest of the day they usually stay and do some extra work." Flora informed the male.

They stood outside the school garden cleaning up the trash that the students and teachers had thrown down.

"What about you? Are you staying behind or do you have a boyfriend to go meet?" He asked, shyly.

"Don't have a boyfriend." She answered. "And I have gymnastics now so have to spilt. What about you?"

"Since we finished all the homework in the last class I can stay behind and help out some more." He replied.

"Cool, if your still here by four I can give you a ride home." Flora stated. "That is if you don't already have one."

"That sounds good since the guys won't be leaving till after six depending on how long their training is."

Wanting to find out more about him, she asked. "Isn't your girlfriend going to be upset that you will be spending more time at school than with her?"

"That would be true if I had one." He answered. "After my last relationship, I decided to take a break from the whole dating thing for a while."

"Oh, okay." She sighed. Flora didn't want to fast into his business, she left it alone.

"It was over four months ago and she cheated on me with a guy I thought was my friend." He informed her.

"They are stupid." Flora commented. "If you were my boyfriend, I would never cheat besides I know how much it hurts when someone is unfaithful."

"You were hurt before also?" He questioned.

"Yeah, last year. I was going out with this guy and because I didn't want to put out he found a girl that would. Aisha was the one was saw the two of them doing it and beat up the dude." She said.

"Your sister sounds awesome."

"She is plus really smart, pretty and a good athlete." Flora pointed out. "No wonder so many guys like her."

"Then it is probable genetics." Helia said. "From what I have seen in class, you are one of the smartest people's I know. You are beautiful, caring and must be a good athlete to be a gymnast."

"Thank you." She blushed. "I have to go." Flora started walking away. "See you later."

"Alright. We can meet back right here if anything or I can meet you in the gym." He suggested.

"Okay." She replied, heading into school. _'If only he knew. I wonder how my parents looked before passing away. I wish I knew.'_

* * *

Aisha walked into the area where the swimming pool was in a navy blue one piece. Her hair was caught up in a high bun.

She was a little surprise to see Nabu amounts the group of new recruits in the school's mandatory dark blue swim trunks. There were only ten guys and seven girls. _'He was serious about joining.' _

"Okay everyone. This is how it goes, the swim team is currently enlisting two females and males, The school has limit the amount of members the team is required to have. So far we are the three time defending champion at the indoor and outdoor regional swimming meet and only the best of the best will be selected so we can repeat that success." She informed the group. "The two coaches will be selecting who joins from who doesn't while I will demonstrate the complicated moves."

Two adults came into the pool area. One was a female with waist long orange hair and blue eyes. She had fair skin and slim in figure. She had on a grey sweatpants with a tightly fitted with shirt with _'Magix High' _on the centre. The other, a male had on grey sweatpants with a match shirt that had on _'Magix High Swim Team'_ on it. He was well built and was as dark in complexion as Aisha.

Both were young been twenty six and totally crushing on each other but didn't want to admit it as yet.

"Okay, males first." The male yelled. Checking his clip broad he called out the first name on the list. "Nabu, get your ass in the water."

"Yes sir." The brown hair male walked to the end of the pool while putting on his blue swim cap and goggles.

Aisha watched as the sexy male went to lane one.

"Okay, Nabu." The female coach yelled for him to hear. "All you have to do is the 100m breast stroke."

"No problem." He replied, preparing to dive into the Olympic size pool.

"And if you fail to complete it less than one minute and five seconds then you're gone." Aisha added.

Nabu gulped. _'That might be a problem.' _

Looking at the black beauty sitting by the bleachers, he became more confident. Hearing the whistle blow, Nabu quickly dived in.

* * *

Making sure everything was in her bag, Aisha double checked before leaving the female locker room in her usually outfit to see Nabu waiting for her.

"You were waiting for me?" She questioned.

"Yeah, thought I will walk my captain to her car." He replied.

Starting to walk the long hallway out of school. She said. "Congrats on making it on the team. It should be great working along side you."

"Can saw the same about you." He smiled. "Remember tomorrow you are on my ground and even though you did help me out today and very beautiful I promise not to go easy on you."

"Don't expect you to go easy on me. I want to make the tennis team fair and square." Aisha blushed. "You really think I am beautiful?"

"The most beautiful girl I have ever met in my life." He answered as they reached the parking lot.

"Thank you. A lot of guys say it but only very little mean it and I feel like you meant it." She said, shyly. "I will see you tomorrow."

Nabu watched as she disengaged the alarm system for her car. "Hey Aisha." He called out.

"Do you want a ride?" She asked suddenly. "It's not going to be a problem."

"Thanks for the ride but that's not what I was going to ask you." Nabu stated. "I was going to ask you if we could go out sometimes, like on a date."

"Sure, we can." She was glad by it. "We can talk about it on the drive to your house. I am starving and would like to go home and eat something."

"A girl that is not afraid to talk it like it is. Nice!" He exclaimed.

Getting in the girl, Nabu and Aisha had a delightful conversation before exchanging number and parting ways.

Driving to her house now, the first thought that appeared from her mind was, _'After two years I finally got a date with him. Wait till Flora and the girls hear about it.'_


	5. Meeting Once More

The week flew by and before Aisha and Flora knew it, it was soon time for Helia and his family to come over.

Aisha stood in front of her sister's room and knocked. "Hey Flo. Are you ready? The guests will be here soon."

"Yeah, I am ready." She answered.

Aisha opened the door to reveal the young female staring though the window.

"Okay, I know you." Aisha closed the door. "Your crush on Helia is way serious."

"Yeah, he is really cool, nice, smart and handsome. He is different than my ex by far and I really like him." Flora confessed.

"Then go tell him. Don't do what Nabu and I did and wait two years to confess our feelings." She suggested. "It is clear that he his crushing on you and wants to be with you."

"Okay, I will take a chance. I just hope your right and I don't lose a friend." She got up. "By the way, when is the date?"

"Tonight. Nabu said he wants to ask me something."

"More than likely he is going to ask you to be his girl." Flora stated.

"You think so? He is really good looking and…"

"And would be a fool not to want to have you as his girlfriend. You always told me to believe in myself and now it's my turn to tell you." Hearing the doorbell ring, the nature lover continued. "Now let's go downstairs and meet our guest."  
"You mean your future hubby and in-laws." Aisha nudged her sister.

"Aisha!" Flora blushed. "Your jumping the gun a bit, don't you think?"

"Maybe." She took Flora's hand. "My gut hasn't been wrong as yet when it comes to other people's love life so why should it be wrong when it comes to the most important person in my life."

"Alright sis." They started walking downstairs. "Love you."

"Love you too, Flo." Aisha replied with a smile.

Reaching downstairs they saw their parents at the door with their father preparing to open it.

The wooden door swing opened to reveal Helia with four other persons. His father was a bit taller than Helia himself and had shorter blue hair with a fair complexion and purple eyes. He wore a slightly loose blue jeans with a purple and white shirt.

His mother on the other hand had long blonde hair with blue eyes. She was kinda darker in complexion compared to the other members of her family. She had on a blue sundress.

Helia's grandfather, Saladin was short in height and had long grey hair with dark brown eyes. He had the same complexion of his son and grandson and wore a white pants with a yellow and white shelved shirt. His grandmother was taller than her husband and had short grey hair. Her eyes as blue as the sky and had on a knee length white skirt with a blue and white blouse.

"Good day and welcome to our home." Niobe said. "Please enter."

"Thank you for inviting us." Helia answered before entering.

"This is for you." His mother said, handing over a fruit cake.

"Thank you." Niobe said, taking the cake.

Seeing Ms. Faragonda, Teredor gasped. "You are the nurse from the hospital all those years ago."

"Yes, I remember you and your wife." Ms Faragonda answered. She had treated a lot of patients and delivered more babies that anyone could count but this family was one she could never forget. "Did you get though with adopting that girl? I knew how much you cared her."

"Yes, we did." He indicated to Flora. "My wife and I cared for her deeply and saw her as our daughter."

"Flora, what are they talking about?" Helia whispered to the brunette.

"How about we go into the dining room and leave them along." Helia's mother spoke.

"Alright. Come son." His father stated.

Aisha escorted Helia, his parents and grandfather into the kitchen before going into the living room to see her parents with Flora and Ms. Faragonda sitting already.

Taking a sit in the two seat sofa beside her sister, Niobe started. "Flora and Aisha, this is the nurse that guided us on how to adopt Flora."

"Guided?" Aisha questioned.

"Yes," Her father answered. "You see Flora was born at the same time as you were and when we saw her, your mother and had a feeling that she was meant to be our daughter and your sister."

Her mother continued. "Once the nurse told us of her story we wanted to adopt her there and then. Ms. Faragonda then came outside and told us the steps of what to do when it came to adoption."

Ms. Faragonda spoke. "It is so nice to see that the both of you turned into such fine and beautiful young ladies. How are you, Flora?"

"I am fine. I have an awesome family, great friends and a wonderful life. It's not prefect but I love it." She answered. "I do think about my biological parents often and wondered what life would have been like with them." She faked laughed softly. "I try to picture what they look like but all I end up seeing is them."

Flora had indicated to the parents that raised her.

"Is that a bad thing?" Aisha asked.

"I don't think so." Ms. Faragonda answered.

"It's not." Flora shake her head. "I mean I would love to know how they looked like but seeing them as my biological parents only shows how much I love them and how well they have treated me. Like I was their own daughter."

"You are just as much our daughter as Aisha is." Terenor said.

"I know and I adore all of you so much."Flora smiled at everyone in the room.

"If it helps, I know where your biological parents lived before passing on." Ms. F. said. "They had to put their address when setting a due date in the hospital. I can get it by tomorrow evening and give it to you,"

"How is that going to help?" Flora asked.

"Maybe some of the neighbours from the time they lived around there still resisted there and can help you finding out about them,"

"Would it be alright with you, Mom and Dad? I won't see you any less as my parents. I promise." Flora said.

"I know." Terenor said. "It is alright with me."

"It is alright with me too." Niobe replied. "This will help bring closure in your life."

"I will help you in any I possibly can, sis." Aisha said.

"Thank you everyone." Flora was overjoyed by this. "Now let's go before the dinner gets cool."

Everyone stood up and prepared to head into the dining room.

"Flora, are you the girl that my grandson has fallen deeply for?" Ms F asked.

"What?!" Her father yelled.

"Nothing." Flora and Aisha quickly said.

He was very protective of his daughters and the girls knew Helia was about to cross examined by him even though the pair weren't even an item as yet.

"Oh no." Niobe sighed as they entered the dining room. "Sweetie calm down,"


	6. Flora's Moment

After dinner all the adults went to the gazebo at the back to have a conversation leaving the three teens by themselves.

Helia, Aisha and Flora sat on the swing sets outside looking up at the stars.

"Looks like our families are getting along well." Helia commented.

"Yep, it looks like it." Aisha replied. Checking her watch, she continued. "It's almost eight and Nabu wants to meet me at this neat restaurant up town."

"Hope you enjoy your date." Flora watched as she started moving the swing.

"Haven't done this in a while." Aisha began giggling as the swing moved faster and higher.

As it swing to the front the brunette jumped off and back flipped. Her feet hit the floor and her hands held up in the air.

Helia and Flora applauded her.

"See you have been working on back flips." Flora pointed out.

"Yes, I have." Aisha ran to her car. "I don't want to have Nabu waiting."

Watching the teen enter her car and drove off, Helia said. "He is going to ask Aisha to be his girlfriend."

"Figured as much. He has been crushing on her for almost two years now." Flora answered.

"Was it that noticeable?" He asked.

"To the girls yes. Since she has been crushing on him around the same time and seeing how the two were looking and acting around each other we figured it out." Flora informed him.

"So I am guessing you know that the other guys?" Helia took a deep breath.

"You mean your friends?" She asked. He nodded. "Yes. Riven has a big crush on Musa, Timmy totally likes Tecna, Sky adores Bloom and Brandon clearly has a thing for Stella."

"Since you know so much. Do the girls like them?" Helia wondered.

"They like them also but it looks like they are just as chicken as the guys about admitting their feelings." She told him. "What about you? Have you seen a girl at school that is of your liking?"

"Yes, I have. She is really beautiful, charming and smart plus her personality is truly awesome. "Even though it has been only a few days, I would really like to go out with her."

"I am sure whichever girl it is would like to go out with you. You are a good guy after all." Flora felt down. She wanted Helia to like her.

"What about you? Is there a guy that has captured your heart?" He questioned.

"Yes there is a guy. If there was a written list I would tick off everything on it." Flora told him. "But he is so not into me and almost every girl in school is after his heart."

"How can you be sure that he doesn't like you? You are a beautiful girl and from the amount of guys I have seen drooling over you at school, that guy would be out of his mind not to be into you."

"Thank you Helia." She blushed. "That was sweet of you to say."

"Bet you get a ton of gifts on Valentine's Days from guys at school." He suggested.

"Get a few gifts each year." Flora replied. "Mostly roses that were plucked from the school garden and the others are soiled chocolate."

"Cheap!" Helia sighed. "If you were my girl I would buy fresh flowers from the florist and a gift before carrying you to a romantic dinner, anyway of your choice followed by a night walk by the beach."

"That sounds so romantic." She felt her heart beating faster. "That girl you like is one lucky person."

"Yeah, well I don't know if she feels the same way. Just because you like someone it does not mean that person will like you back." He shyly said.

"Know the feeling. Well we won't know if the person you like does not return your feelings until you tell her." Flora said to him. "For all you know she likes you back but too afraid to tell you."

"That's true." He whispered. "I am going to take a chance and hopefully she will return my feelings."

Flora got up from the swing. "Would you rather tell her face to face or call her?"

"It would be more romantic if I tell her face to face." He got up.

"Do you want a drive or you prefer doing it by yourself?" She asked.

"No need." Taking her hands into his, Helia was a little nervous.

"Helia, what are you doing?" Flora was confused.

"The girl I like is you, Flora." He admitted.

"Helia…" She spoke.

The blue hair male stopped her. "Please let me finish." Flora nodded. "I really like you and I would love to be your guy and treat you like the princess you are."

Flora cheeks redden at Helia's lovely words. "I…"

His lovely lips pressed against her glossily own for a kiss. He was afraid of her rejecting him. Flora was better that any girl he has come across.

Flora moved her lips to press onto his. Barely parting her lips, Helia used his tongue and gained way into her passage. The brunette did the same to him and moans were heard coming from the two teens.

Even though neither wanted to break the kiss, they needed air.

"Sorry about that." He apologized. "I shouldn't have done that."

"Don't apologize." She smiled. "I clearly wasn't stopping you and I really like you."

"So do you want to go out with me next week? Like on a date?" He smiled.

"Yes, I would like that." She said.


	7. Confirmation

Walking outside, Flora let out a sad sigh. At lot of things happened over the weekend and it was taking her a while for her not to make it feel like a dream.

First she finds out that the lady that helped start her whole adoption is Helia's Grandmother.

Second she got the address of where they use to live and only had to drive there to start finding out about her biological family.

Third she found out that Helia likes her too but not sure if they are in a serious relationship. Flora wanted to talk to Helia about it but yesterday but he wasn't home so it would have to wait.

Getting into her car, she saw Helia stepping out of his house.

"He-." Flora called out but stopped when a girl with long blue hair, blue eyes, fair skin and wearing a tight blue mini dress drive up in front of his house.

Helia not seeing the brunette walked straight to the girl and hopped into her car. "Hey Alice."  
"Hey Helia." She said, starting up the car and drove off.

"Flora, you're so stupid." She sighed. "Should have figured a super hot and really smart guy like Helia would never be interested in a girl like me. He was just playing with me and I fell for it."

Starting her car Flora drove directly to school.

* * *

Reaching her locker, she saw Aisha already at her own taking out some books.

"Hey sis." Aisha said.

"Hey, how did the swim team meeting go?" Flora replied.

"It went alright. We talked about the getting a new team gear and the upcoming meets for the year." Aisha answered. "Lucky for me and Nabu none of them clash with the tennis tournaments that is coming for the year."

Opening her locker, Flora said. "He makes you happy; I can see it on your face."

"Yeah, he does." She answered. "What about you and Helia? Has he asked you to be his girl as yet?"  
"No and I don't think he ever will." Flora took some books from her bag and placed them into the locker.

"Why not?" Aisha closed hers.

"Since Saturday he hasn't spoken to me about what happened and feel like if I call him he will get really annoyed with me." Flora answered. "Then this morning I saw him get in a car with this pretty girl."

"Maybe it's just a friend, Flo. Helia seems like too good of a guy to be playing with your feelings." Her sister stated.

"Maybe your right." She answered. "I seem to jump to the worst things when it comes to guys that I like."

"It's understandable for a girl in your position." Aisha rested against her locker.

"Sis, I don't want to talk about my bad history with guys." She closed her locker. "Is there something wrong with me? I always end up going out with a guy that hurts me."

"No, you don't." Aisha reassured her.

"My first two boyfriends ended up cheating on me with a girl that I use to work with at the flower shop and the last one cheated on me with a girl at school." Flora began to feel her heart ache. "Aisha there is something wrong with me and there is no guy out there for me. Maybe it's a sign that I am going to be alone forever."

"Flora, don't say that. You are a beautiful girl that will find true love one day and there is nothing wrong with you." The swimmer told her. "Helia likes you a lot. I know it."

Hearing the bell ring, Flora said. "I am going to class now. I will see you later."

"Yeah, later sis." Aisha waved to her.

Flora headed to her class leaving Aisha in the hallway. She has a free period now and was going to find out some information about Helia.

* * *

Reaching into her class, Flora saw Helia sitting by the window.

Taking her usual seat beside Helia, Flora had made up her mind that it was best to leave any thoughts and hopes of a relationship with anyone especially someone as super hot and sexy as Helia alone.

"Hey Flora." He called out to her.

"Hello Helia." She replied, softly.

He could sense something was off with her. "What's wrong?"

"It's nothing." She quickly answered. "It's nothing at all."

* * *

School ended for the day and Helia sat in the art room, trying to finish up his art work but all he could think about was Flora. She has avoided talking to him the entire day and he wanted to know why.

After their last class the brunette made a break for it to the gym for practice leaving the artist wondering what has happened and sad.

Heading out of the class, he didn't see the brunette of his dreams but her sister in the hallway.

Walking to her, he called out. "Aisha."

The swimmer stopped and turned to the male. "Hey Helia. What's up?"

"I want talk to you about Flora." He told her.

"Alright, but let's hurry. I have Tennis soon and even though Nabu is the captain, he won't go easy on me."

Heading to an empty classroom, he spoke. "Why is Flora, avoiding me?"

"She saw you with a girl this morning and didn't want to get her hopes up on you two been an official item." She informed him. "I know the girl is your cousin and you really do like Flora."

"Nabu, right?"

Yeah." Aisha sighed. "Listen Helia, Flora doesn't hate you and before all this misunderstanding you gave her hope of an happy ever after so many guys crushed her heart and demolish it so tell her how you really feel about her and make it clear."

"Can you tell me what happed to Flo and those guys?" He asked.

"All three cheated on her because she wouldn't give it up." Aisha answered. "Now Helia as your friend I am going to tell you that if you ever hurt my sister, you're going down. Flora has been through a lot and tries to confront it on her own as best she can before asking for help so treat her good."

"I won't hurt her. I like Flora too much to do it." He said.

"Good to hear; now I have a club to attend and a boyfriend to beat." Aisha headed out of the room.

Instead of going to art club, Helia went to the gym to find Flora.

Reaching, he saw her in a pink leotard doing a floor routine. This was the first time he has seen her in action and had to admit she was great. He had heard around school that Flora was the best on the team and the coach wanted her to be held back a year in order to keep her on it as much as possible but the brunette declined but will offer her services to volunteer training the newbie the ropes once she graduates.

Once the routine was over, Helia alone with everyone in the gym applauded her.

Flora spotted the male walking over to her and sighed. She had to face him sooner than later.

The girls in the gym were drooling over the blue hair male.

Helia paid them no attention as his focus was on the brunette at the centre of the gym.

"Hey." She said as he stopped in front of her.

"Hey." He said. "Flo, we need to talk."

"About?"

"How about my feelings for you. I meant what I said Saturday and I want you Flora to be my girlfriend." He stated.

"What about that girl today?" She asked. "You two seem close."

"She is my cousin and I haven't seen her for a year now. She was in the neighbourhood and offered a ride. Flora, I really do like you but you got to trust me and believe that I am nothing like your ex's. I won't cheat on you."

"I do trust you; I just don't trust myself when it comes to love and relationships. All the guys end up been losers and jerks. Maybe I unintentionally go after the love I think I deserve which is none." She was starting to tear up and Flora didn't want to cry in front of her squad.

Helia cuffed her cheek to hide her tears from the squad. "You do deserve love and I can't promise that I will be the one to give it to you but I hope I will be able to. You are an amazing person not to mention beautiful and would like you to be my girl if you would let me."

Flora nodded. "Yeah." She whispered as tears came down her eyes.

Helia leaned forward to kiss away the tears before planting one on her lips.

The entire gym was surprised by it. The girls then began to applaud the new couple even though they were sad that Helia didn't choose them.

"No kissing in my gym." The coach yelled.

"Yes miss." Helia parted from her lips.

"You better leave. Ms. Griffin is not known for been pleasant when it comes to her and training." Flora told him.

"Thanks for the heads up. I have an art club to get to so see you later and me and you tonight, by your car, at six?" He said, walking slowly towards the door.

Ms Griffin looks ready to kill him. "Maybe seven if anything." She informed him. "I will call you if I am leaving late."

"Thanks." Helia made his way out of the gym quickly.

"Enough of this love fest ladies!" Ms Griffin yelled. "You have a competition next week and all of you need work! Now get into formation A and start."

"Yes, Miss."


	8. One Step Closer

It's been a week since Helia and Flora became official and so far it's going great. Some girls disliked Flora for stealing their ideal guy and some of the guys wanted to get the blue hair male out of the picture to have the nature lover all to themselves.

Sitting inside her car, Flora was waiting on Helia to come from Art Club so they could go home.

Sighing she looked down at the piece of paper with her biological parents old address was. Faragonda gave her it over a week ago but she was scared to go. The thought of not finding who they really are scares her.

"Hey, my flower. Why so sad?" Helia asked as he reached the car.

"It's nothing." She answered, seeing him enter the car. "Just thinking, that's all."

"Flo, I know something is wrong. I feel it." He gently touched her cheek and gave her a loving look.

"Okay but you have to promise to keep your mouth shut or else." She said firmly.

"Promise. Whatever you tell me stays between us." Helia replied.

Feeling like she can trust him, Flora started. "You see, I was adopted. Your grandmother was the nurse that helped Aisha's parents go through with the whole process."

"Think I remember Grams telling me the story when I was younger." Helia commented. "She mentioned that during her finally years as a nurse she helped delivered a girl that father had died in a car crash while traveling to the hospital and her mother passed away as soon as she gave birth from the injures of the crash."

"That's me." Flora said. "You are the first persons apart from my best friends, parents, the school nurse and the office personal to know."

"Alright. When Grams was telling the story she always said that you would turn into a beautiful flower that any guy would love to have for himself and she was right."

Flora blushed at the statement. "She gave me the address of where they use to live and want to go down there to see if anyone remembers them. Their names are on my birth certificate and over the years I have searched for them online and through public records but to no luck."

"You serious? It sounds like your parents are ghost." Helia commented.

"I want to go to the house but not by myself." She told him.

"I can go with you, if you want."

"Would like that." Checking her clock, she saw it was after five. "Can we go now? The house is only twenty minutes from school."

"Sure. Want to help you in any way to find out who your parents." Helia gave her a smile.

Returning it, Flora started the car and headed out.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the brunette drove into a parking lot and walked to where the house was located. It was an ancient house made from red bricks and had vines on the right side of it. The windows were French windows while the door was made from oak. There was a huge tree at the front and a rose garden at the back with a brick and black iron fence surrounded the perimeter.

"Nice house. Could so picture me living here." Flora took it all in.

"Look like it was made for you." Helia added.

"Maybe it was. My parents might have been nature lovers just like me." Flora mentioned.

"You ready?" Helia held out his hand.

"Ready as I will ever be." She took it. "Only hope that someone is there to help me out."

Walking to the house, Helia gently knocked on the door.

Waiting a few moments, the door opened to reveal a lady with long blonde hair, blue eyes and fair skin. She had on a baby blue shorts and a matching colour shirt.

"Oh my gosh." The female stated. "You look like your mother expect for your eyes. You have your father's eyes."

"You knew my parents before they died?" She asked, kinda knowing the answer already.

"I was your mother's best friend before she passed away. Please forgive me, my name is Aurora and your mother name was Diana and father's name is Jackson. If memories serves me, your birthday would be March 1st since that's the day your father called me and said 'the baby is coming.'"

"She is correct." Flora replied.

"Please come on in. After all this is technically your house." Aurora opened the door wider.

Flora and Helia entered before the door was closed.

Making their way to the living room, the three sat.

"The reason why I came here was to find out who my biological parents are and thought some people from the neighbourhood that knew them might still be here."

"Not much of the people here would know or even remember your parents." The elder female stated. "Dreamt of this day for so long but never know if you made it much less if you were still in the country."

"So what can you tell me?" Flora asked.

"Let's start at the beginning." Sh said.


End file.
